


Primes Sanity

by AlphaNight



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaNight/pseuds/AlphaNight
Summary: NightShot was among the Primes before the war. Major friends with Optimus. After Stasis had commenced for her she had yet to awaken. Things go out of hands as her life progresses by each day...what will happen to her...





	1. Awkening

**Author's Note:**

> As days pass will she make it through or go to the Shadowzone...  
> (In this story...Starscream does not have an indestructible spark)

"Optimus I have picked up on an Autobot Life Signal from the Arctic" Ratchet said

"Ready the Ground Bridge." Optimus Ordered "Arcee, and Bumblebee come on."

After Optimus transformed and rolled out with Arcee and Bee, Ratchet shut the groundbridge and Optimus and the others found the pod and opened it.

"Another Prime" Optimus indicated "Night Shot"

"What...another prime" Arcee looked shocked

Optimus scooped her up and ordered Arcee to comm Ratchet...but the groundbridge opened by itself.

"Ughhh." I groaned and looked around, "Hey Optimus"

"Night Shot" Optimus said

And that is where it all started.


	2. Meetings and Flip outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Blitz happened to wake up in the Auto Bot base near another Prime

_Italics: Bumblebee Translation_

**_Italic Bold: Soundwave's Thoughts_ **

**Bold: Soundwave's Recordings**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"_ _I am Bumblebee and you are?"_ Bumblebee clicked and Beeped and buzzed

"I am Night Shot, Prime of Ground and Space Bridges..." I introduced and then muttered "And the Prime of Insanity..."

"She controls them...and messes with them..." Optimus states snickering and then it faded remembering what else she was...

"Yes Optimus...But do you remember when I messed with It and ground bridged Solus and Alpha" I managed before chuckling at the thought and then stopped...feeling frightened

 _" She did that...to Alpha Trion and Solus Prime!"_ Bumblebee clicked and beeped

"Yes I did and I got hit in the helm by Solus after the trip" I snickered...then it faded

"I am Arcee, Pleasure to meet you" Arcee introduced 

"Nice to meet you" I said solemnly

"Oh Hi Grumpy Ratchet" I said teasing then stopped...

"Night Shot...Stop" Ratchet said

"Alright Doc" I said in a solemn state

"You ok Night Shot?" Ratchet questioned

"Yeah...lets continue introductions" I stated faking happiness

"I am Bulkhead" He introduced

"I see you are a wrecker and you 2 must be...Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus" I stated

"Indeed" They said

She knows everyone of the people who used ground bridges and the ones that lost their minds...

She was the youngest of of all of the Primes and the trouble maker pits knows why Primus made her. But her being the youngest...she can be quite a funny one and Insane...

With that said she ground bridged to the cons side to introduce herself...

~With the Cons~

" **Megatron: Stop Fooling around-Starscream: Right NOW** " Soundwave used his recordings to yell at the Vehicons

**_They went out to find NightShot...they eventually came back...empty handed...wow I ain't impressed_ **

"Why is the Vehicons shaking in terror" Starscream asked

" **Shockwave: Illogical-Optimus Prime: Empty-Megatron: Handed-Prdeaking: Vehicons** " Soundwave using recordings

"Vehicons are empty handed of what" Megatron Asked

" **Optimus Prime: Lost-Ratchet: Prime-Arcee: Found** " Soundwave implied with the Voices of the Autobots

"Hmm...Night Shot is it?" Megatron asked

" **Arachnid: Affirmative** " Soundwave indicated

"Pfft..." Starscream was trying to hold back laughing as did Megatron cause of Soundwave using two female voices

" **Knockout: SHUT THE-Breakdown: FRAG-Optimus Prime:** **UP** " Soundwave yelled through recordings

 "Hey Cons..." I said...upset

"NIGHT SHOT" Megatron suddenly flipped out and started going mentally insane but I ended up backing away...

"I a-am Night Shot...Prime of Insanity and Ground and Space Bridges" I introduced

That is when the other Cons came in and started to calm Megatron...before I pulled a C20 and that is the loudest on I can do...and they saw that each moniter exploded and a few drones audials exploded...That is when all this madness happened


	3. Con Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Night Shot had just regained her physical strength and had gone in her first scouting mission and of course ground bridges happen...Unfortunately they got caught...

(Nightshot's P.O.V)

Well Things went wrong...I just ground bridged us right in front of the only person of...Megatron...Scrap.

"Well Well Well...Look what we got here..." Megatron Stated

Welp I fricked up...big time! 

"Well Scrap...Bye Bye" I indicated and opened a ground bridge underneath me and fell through "Adios" 

I eventually I ground bridged into the one area that belongs to the relics...Ugh...I fell to my knees and my optics turned from their baby blue color to Blood red and insanity coursed through my systems and that when I heard Starscream complaining to himself and that is when I stood up and Blacked out and rebooted but I was not myself... _my aura showed its self_...

"Well Megatron wants me to check the relics room for her..." Starscream muttered and complained

**(Night Shots thought: Welp this day could not get any better...What was I talking about...Ughhhh!!!! SIRE HELP ME PLEASE)**

"Well Well Well....What do we have her-" Starscream had that look of utter terror..."MEGATRON!"

**(Night Shots Thought: I can't leave my Processor and I have no control over my body anymore!!! SIRE HELP PLEASE I AM SCARED...help me...)**

"HAHAHAHA LETS FINISH YOU OFF...I COULD GET BIG BUCKS FOR THOSE WINGS" I suddenly broke down in a mental rage at the thought of being sent to the shadow zone.

**(Night Shots Thoughts: Oh my sweet primus...MY AURA RIPPED STARSCREAM'S WINGS OFF! SIRE HELP PLEASE...i can't control myself anymore...you warned me that as i got older my aura would become harder to control)**

~Megatron's P.O.V~

I am now running down the hallway with Soundwave and Knockout and they also heard Starscream's cry of terror and with that said they barged in on the act...They looked shocked as Starscream lay there motionless shaking...then he started to crawl out...missing a wing and leg...then we saw her there...painting the walls with...Starscream's energon...

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Knockout suddenly out of the blue yelled...

I was impressed with Knockouts sudden rage...until I saw why Knockout yelled...Starscream was almost dismantled by a prime...Primus help us...

**(Soundwave's thoughts: My wonderful angel...her aura has taken full control...)**

That's when the Autobots ran in there and Knockout and Ratchet tranquilized her...everyone was just as shocked as Megatron...besides Soundwave, The Medics, and Optimus knew what she was...but they were saddened by what happened. Then Starscream passed out from energon loss and the medics took Starscream to the Med-Bay and then took Night Shot to the Cells in the Nemesis. 

_(Will Starscream make it and will the Primes free Night Shot from the curse of insanity? Tune in for the Next chapter of Primes Sanity)_


	4. Prime to Insanity

_(Beep-Beep-Beep)_

As Starscream's spark-monitor was keeping track of his spark-rate and that is when things went down hill

_(BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP)_

Starscream's was on the verge of not surviving as Knockout and Ratchet worked to stabilize him...Many weeps from Megatron echoed through out the Nemesis...Lockdown was no were to be seen...Every Drone was scared...Soundwave was cowering in his room...If they lost Starscream... _what is the cause..._ he may have been a terrible pain in the aft but...when he is over energized he is quite the seeker to hangout with.

_(Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep)_

"Ugh..." Night Shot was starting to reboot...but in a different location than the Med-bay...but the Cells of the Nemesis...She was trying to recall what she did...until she heard what was going on upstairs... Everyone had sadness written in all the things they did...Optimus was scared of her. Every Autobot did not know why she did that...until Optimus...Started to speak.

"Night Shot...is the Prime of Insanity...She was a sparkling of Alpha Trion and Solus before Unicron corrupted her.." Optimus explained and every Con and Bot gasped...and they saw that Optimus was crying for the first time...Megatron put his arm on Optimus shoulder.

_( Beep-Beep-Beep)_

She heard the spark-monitor upstairs...She began to sob quietly...when she heard surgery going on upstairs..."Unicron...Why?" She asked...Optimus heard her voice...full of Sorrow..."Corruption takes toll in everyone...in the innocent and protectors of the innocent...like...me..." She stated...And everyone heard the oldest song come from her lips...and They listened...but the Medics were trying to save Starscream...they were afraid to lose him.

_"Hush Now Little Sparkling..._

_As the elders began to sing..._

_A song of wisdom and dreams..._

_Every elder has a song..._

_They lull the little ones to peace..._

_Angels Sing in Heavenly peace..."_ Night Shot sang her bit and Optimus followed

(Beep-Beep-Beep)

"That is the lullaby that Primus sang to her..." Optimus Sang along

_"Angels Began to pray..._

_Of safety and rest..._

_Hush Little Sparkling..._

_As the Elders sing..._

_A praise of gift and Life..."_ Optimus sang his voice echoed like hers

_~Both Humming~_

She began to stand up and Say a phrase...

_Night Shot: A tale as old as time_

_Optimus: One as true..._

_Night Shot and Optimus: One as True and be true forever..._

Ratchet and Knockout just came out and said "He is going to make it..."

She heard the Cheers...But then Insanity began to take over and she was back to trying to escape...Optimus heard the clanging of metal against metal...his niece would probably never understand this...her Uncle Megatronus Prime has fallen into darkness...

"Why must Unicron...take away my family and friends..." Optimus said while sobbing and everyone noted that Optimus was destroyed by what Unicron did to Optimus' family...including her. 

_(Will Primus step in and save Night Shot or will she Remain with the curse of Insanity ...Stay tuned)_

 

 


	5. Coma to Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Starscream lay in the Med-bay and Night Shot in the cells...Primus and the Other Primes (Besides The Fallen) send Night Shot into a deep coma...and only her true love will awaken her...

As Night Shot was about to go back to Insanity...she felt very very tired and eventually passed out...when Megatron went into her cell to get her...she was found in a coma...

"For the love of Primus!" Megatron Bellowed...and that is when Optimus and Ratchet ran in and saw what he saw...an unconscious Night Shot in a Heavenly Recharge...and then they saw the sheet beside her...

"Her true love has to give her a kiss..."Optimus indicated..."Back on Cybertron she would always blush around Soundwave... I bet that she is his bonded...now eh"

Optimus picked her up and took her to a cave where...she...can rest till her true love arrives...and placed her in a Stasis Pod in the Energon Filled cavern

" _Optimus where is Night Shot?!_ " Bumblebee clicked and Beep...

"She is in a Deep Recharge and not even Megatron can wake her..." Optimus said...

~Meanwhile in the Med-Bay~

_(Beep-Beep-Beep)_

_"Is Starscream ok...if he is not I will freaking Hit Laserbeak"_ Soundwave said in his own voice...which shocked every con and Autobot...

~With Night Shot~

**(Night Shot: I feel light...but not able to move...I wonder if this is it...my last battle.)**

**_(Primus: Not to worry my child...you are safe and well...but you are in stasis...till your love awakens you...)_ **

_**~back on the Nemesis~** _

_'Why'_ was the question of the day but Soundwave felt his bond between him and Night Shot pulse with fear and anxiety before I sent a reassuring feeling across the bond

(Soundwave: I am sorry...for the way I have been acting...for letting fear and grief to get a hold of me)

(Night Shot: Not...Your...Fault...I...to...have...grieved...for...the...loss...of...my...carrier...and...sire)

The one thing no one has expected what has to come in the later months...

 

_(Will Night Shot be awoken or Will she remain in a long slumber stay tuned for the next chapter of Primes Sanity)_


	6. Sleeping with Insanity

_**Where is Night Blitz...Ugh...mine and her bond is just screaming at me** _

(Soundwave : Dear...where...are...you)

(Night Shot: I...don't...know...I...in...stasis...somewhere...)

"Megatron...Soundwave is acting Funny...like he has...A bond..." Optimus stated...

"He does...with Night Shot...they have had it since the beginning of the war..."Megatron Said...

~Med-Bay~

"Ugh...what...happened" Starscream asked

_(Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep)_

"Your awake..." Ratchet had the sound of Disbelief...

"Starscream can you recall anything..." Knockout asked...

"Only the pain of that Insane Prime if that's what your asking...ugh" The SIC said but powered back down...to sleep a little while longer

"Well we know he is not offline..." Ratchet spoke

~Cave w/ Soundwave and Night Shot~

Soundwave walked up to the Stasis pod that is opened and took off his visor...

"Night Shot...my darling...I hope your ok..." Soundwave asked and planted a kiss on her dentas...

I had opened my optics to see his purple optics...

(Night Shot: Love you)

(Soundwave: Love you too)

"Now lets get back to the Nemesis" Soundwave said...causing Night Shot to blush...

"Ok...but haven't heard you speak since you gave the vow of silence and left to fight with Megatron" Night Shot said

Then Soundwave picked up Night shot bridal style and spawned a ground bridge...she just nuzzled up against him and Laserbeak was on her Breastplate with her petting his helm

~On the Nemesis~

"Do you think Starscream has woken up?" Optimus asked...

"Well Ratchet told me that he was awake before going back asleep" Megatron said.

That's when Soundwave came through a ground bridge carrying Night Shot in his arms Bridal style...

"Right About now...I really think this a great couple...But you and Screamer would make the best power couple" Optimus said towards his Highly flustered friend

"Lets put the war behind us and forget all about this and bring our home back together" Megatron asked...

"I would love that." Optimus replied...

This is a new Chapter in the Primes life but She has to Make-up to Lil'Screamer 

_(Will Starscream find out about this or will he forget and forgive Night Shot...Stay Tuned)_


	7. Bonds of revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave has reawaken his bonded Nightshot. but she has another surprise and the medics have to figure out.

~The Insane Primes P.O.V~

Ughhhh...Herk! For the past few days...I have been purging my tanks out...and Soundwave was there for me When I did.

"*HURK* S-soundwave...go get the medics...*HURK*..." I asked...and he immediately picked me up and rushed me out of our berthroom towards the med-bay...

Ratchet immediately looked me up and I became worried...and this news shocked us both, "she is..." Ratchet paused with a smile, "she is Carrying." After those words had left ratchet's dentas 

 


End file.
